Kaimei-Hyotei Panic!
by Bacchi
Summary: Ketika sore hari yang damai di SMA Kaimei berubah seketika... (WARNING: BOYXBOY, unclear description, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Konbanwa Minna!**

**Kenalkan saya Bacchi, writer baru yang masih belajar cara membuat fanfic yang baik dan benar. Ini fanfic crossover pertama saya (fanfic pertama, malah), karena saya ngepens sama Sket Dance sama Silver Pair jadi ya beginilah fanfic saya. Ini adalah chapter pertama, maap kalo isinya geje yah, selamat membaca...! *kabur**balik lagi* oh ya, review is appreciated...! *kabur lagi*  
**

* * *

Sore itu tampak damai di Kaimei Gakuen, tempat Sket Club bermukim.

"Aaaah, bosan. Hari ini sepi permintaan ya." Bossun berbaring di atas tempat duduk bambu ruang klub seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang menganggur, sembari menggaruk-garuk perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau makan pelollipopku saja? Dijamin rasanya tidak akan bikin bosan! Pilih saja, nih. Ada rasa hati sapi, Sup miso, sate usus (ada gitu sate usus?)..." Ucapan Himeko langsung dipotong oleh Bossun

"Udah udah cukup, mending bosen daripada mati keracunan!"

"Ah dasar gak punya taste! Pelollipop itu permen paling enak sedunia, tau! Orang sepertimu gak akan pernah tau rasanya, ke sekolah aja pake sendal jepit! (nyambung ya? Biar deh.)"

"Brisik, emang knapa kalo pake sendal jepit?! Elo aja gak pake kaos kaki! (ini kok malah ngomongin alas kaki ya?)."

"Kaos kaki tuh bikin kaki bau tau gak! Ini namanya trend! TREND! High heels tuh bikin kaki keliatan panjang. Beda banget sama sendal jepit belel gitu!"

"APA?! Ini tuh trend orisinil ala Bossun tau, modifikasi gaya bohemian! Gue kan trendsetter bukan cuman follower! (nyambung twitter)"

"Trendsetter apaan?! Bukannya boho, elo mah emang bener-bener gembel sejati! Kerjaan juga tidur mulu! Coba tanya sama Switch, gimana menurutmu, Switch?"

"...aku gak ikutan..." Switch menjawab melalui program pengolah suaranya sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya sejak tadi: menonton anime mengenai heroine hamil bernama Maternity Blue dan heroine super galau bernama Marriage Blue, anime yang selalu jadi bahan protesnya Bossun sama Himeko saking anehnya, tapi bukan Switch kalo gak suka sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Orang keahliannya aja main game aneh.

Aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu masuk klub mereka. Dari pintu itu masuklah seseorang yang luar biasa tinggi dan memiliki rambut ikal berwarna putih. Wajahnya begitu manis dengan sedikit rona kemerahan pada pipinya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari sekolah ini.

"A-ano... Apakah ini benar Sket Club?" ia tampak malu-malu saat bertanya dengan tata bahasa yang sangat formal. Seketika itu pula semua anggota Sket Club bengong, Terpana oleh sosok manis itu. Kecuali Switch. Dia mah, baru noleh kalo yang dateng tuh seiyuunya anime Liberty Maji. Itu tuh, si Momoka.

Himeko, seperti biasanya jika melihat sesuatu yang imut, langsung semangat sendiri dan heboh gak karuan.

"Kyaaaaaa imutnyaaaaaa, kamu tinggi banget, tapi imuuuuuut!" teriaknya sambil mencubit kedua pipi bocah tersebut, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi! Jangan menyiksa klien!" Bossun langsung ngomel. Himeko langsung refleks melepaskan cubitannya.

"Adududuuuuh maap yaaa, kebiasaan! Sakit ya? Aduuuuh duduk dulu, kubuatkan minuuuum." Himeko tidak mengurangi tingkat ketertarikannya. Bossun jadi agak bad mood (ecieh). Switch, yah sudah lewati saja dia, dia masih gak berubah kok posisinya.

"A-ah tidak usah repot-repot..." pemuda itu mencoba menolak, tapi melihat Himeko yang bersemangat membuatnya sungkan juga untuk menolak. Akhirnya dia duduk dengan gugup dan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini? Sepertinya kamu bukan dari sekolah ini." Bossun memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda manis itu.

"A-ah iya..., emm aku memang bukan dari sekolah ini..., aku dari SMA Hyoutei di kota sebelah, emmm namaku... Ohtori Choutarou..."

"Ohtori Choutarou, kelas 2-3 SMA Hyoutei, tinggi 185 cm, tanggal lahir 14 Februari, anggota regular klub tenis, jurus rahasianya adalah Scud Serve yang super cepat, punya keahlian bermain piano dan biola..." Switch langsung nyerobot membeberkan data pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu agak kaget, mengingatkannya pada para manusia data kenalannya yang sejenis, sampai akhirnya Switch melanjutkan pada hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi.

"Ukuran sepatu..., baju..., celana..., atas, bawah..., ukuran..."

"YANG GITU GAK USAH DISEBUTIN WOY!" teriakan panik bercampur malu Himeko begitu nyaring terdengar diiringi lemparan uwabaki ke arah kepala si kacamata gak sensitif itu. Si rambut putih langsung menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, wajahnya benar-benar merah laksana kepiting rebus.

"Sudah, sudah abaikan saja mereka..., walopun agak kaget juga ya... Ternyata ukuranmu... UGH!" Kalimat Bossun berhenti di tengah-tengah karena lemparan boneka Anthony tepat di dagu.

"SUDAH LANJUTKAN! Jangan jadi kayak para gesuler itu!" Himeko udah kehabisan kesabaran, malah nunjuk-nunjuk klub mesumnya si Cherry Boy.

"Tapi gak usah ngelempar Anthony kan?! Itu hasil jerih payah kita main gachapon! Entar kalo para suspender nangis gimana hah?!"

"Brisik, kita dapet tiga Anthony tau! Ada cadangannya!"

"Itu kan gara-gara kau sama peruntungan jelekmu itu! Gara-gara itu uang jajan jadi habis..."

"WOOOY KLIEN KITA HAMPIR NANGIS NIH! BRENTI DOOONG!" Switch sok teriak lewat program pembuat suaranya (padahal ribut juga gara-gara siapa...)

Iya juga, si Ohtori udah keliatan hampir mau nangis. Himeko jadi panik.

"Kyaaaa, ini saputangan, jangan nangis dooong!" Himeko buru-buru memberikan saputangannya.

"I-iya... Makasih..." Ohtori berkata sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca, masih dengan muka yang super duper merah.

"E-ehem..., yaaa maafkan kami. Jadi... masalahnya apa? Keliatannya berat..." Bossun berusaha cool, nanyain masalahnya Ohtori.

"I-Iya... Emm, gini... Aku butuh bantuan kalian... menyangkut double partnerku..."

"Sebentar, sebentar, double partner itu apaan?" Himeko motong sembarangan.

"Double partner itu pasangan main di tennis, berarti dia pemain ganda di tenis, terus sekarang lagi ada masalah sama pasangan gandanya itu..." Si Switch menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oooh..." Bibir Himeko langsung mbentuk huruf O, ceritanya dia ngerti.

"E-eeem iya, namanya Shishido Ryou..." Ohtori berkata pelan.

"Oke, berarti kamu mau minta bantuan menyangkut tenis nih ceritanya?" si Bossun mencoba menebak.

"Bu-bukan... anu... sebenernya... dia bukan cuma double partner..., dia... pacarku." suaranya Ohtori udah bener-bener nyandet waktu ngomong ini.

Hening.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEH?!" Bossun sama Himeko teriak hampir barengan. Switch berdiri sebentar, berjalan ke arah mereka, sebelum kemudian ikut teriak "EEEEEEH?!" dari program pembuat suaranya.

"TELAT WOOOOOY!" Himeko gak bisa lepas dari hobi _Tsukkomi_-nya.

"Tu-tunggu, klub tenismu... Klub tenis cowok kan?" Bossun tanya sambil cengok.

"Yaa iya." Ohtori menjawab dengan tampang inosen.

"Lah, double partnermu cowok kan?" Himeko tanya, lebih frontal.

"Iya..." Pipi Ohtori bersemu lagi.

"Berarti... pacarmu... cowok?" Bossun menyampaikan kesimpulan yang sangat amat frontal sekali pake banget.

"I, iya..., aku tau ini aneh..., tapi... Aku suka dia..." Ohtori udah ancang-ancang mau nangis lagi.

"Ta-tapi Ohtori-kun memang manis kok, pasti banyak juga cowok yang naksir, gak cuman cewek..., pasti cowoknya Ohtori-kun ganteng banget..." Himeko berusaha menghibur, yang sangat amat berhasil karena muka si bishie satu itu langsung bersemu dan berbunga-bunga.

"Iya..., dia memang ganteng bangeet, penggemarnya banyak, selain itu penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah..., aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya..."

"Iya, iya, jadi masalahnya apa nih?" Bossun mulai gak sabar.

"Ah ya..., jadi... aku butuh bantuan kalian... karena Shishido-san... belakangan ini aneh..." Ohtori berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" Bossun masih gak paham.

"Dia... sering menghindar dariku..., bahkan saat latihan, dia hanya sebatas bermain bersamaku saja, lalu langsung pulang dan tidak menungguku seperti biasanya... tiap pesan dan teleponku lambat dijawab dan hanya berisi pesan-pesan singkat... Aku mencoba untuk menyapa dan berbicara padanya, tapi tiap kupanggil dia selalu terlihat kaget dan hanya berbicara padaku sebentar, lalu berusaha mencari alasan untuk pergi. Akhir-akhir ini juga dia terlihat letih..." Ohtori mulai bercerita.

"Hmm cukup aneh..." Bossun mencoba memberi komentar sambil manggut-manggut sok cool ala Sherlock Holmes (gak tau sih gayanya Sherlock Holmes gimana, tapi ya gitulah pokoknya).

"Lalu..., kemarin kulihat Shishido-san ketemuan sama cewek teman sekelasnya..., Shishido-san keliatan bahagiaaaa sekali, pipinya bersemu merah dan tersenyum terus, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah terlihat begitu..., bahkan dia seringkali merasa ingin menjauh dari para penggemarnya... Tapi ini..., aku..., aku takut..., jangan-jangaaan... dia selingkuuuuh... Dia tidak suka lagi padaku... Huweeeeee...!" tangisan anak berambut putih itu pun meledak.

"Huwaaaa, jangan nangis lagi dong! Belum tentu dia selingkuh kaaaan?!" Himeko panik dan buru-buru menenangkan si cowok rambut putih itu.

"Hmmmm, tapi diliat dari ceritanya emang kemungkinan besar begitu sih..." Switch memberikan komentar paling gak membantu dalam hidupnya, membuat Ohtori menangis makin keras.

"BANTUIN DIKIT KENAPA?! NIH ANAK UDAH DI AMBANG BUNUH DIRI NIH GEGARA PACARNYA, JANGAN KASIH KOMENTAR GITU DONG, REPOT NIH BRENTIIN NANGISNYA!" Himeko langsung teriak.

"Aku..., hiks, gak mau bunuh diri kook, hiks..., ta-tapi... Shishido-san..., HUWEEEEEEE..." Ohtori mewek lagi.

"AAAARGH BERISIIIIIIIK...!" Bossun udah di ambang setres.

"Udah dong Ohtori, jangan nangis gitu! Kamu cowok kan?! Masak perkara pacar gini aja elo mewek gitu?!"

"Hiks, ta-tapi kan... cuma Shishido-san yang bisa ngerti aku... hiks, aku gak mau..."

"Udah berenti dulu! Himeko kan udah bilang dia belum tentu selingkuh kan?! Yang penting sekarang kita cari tau dulu alasan dia jadi kayak gitu." Bossun berkata bijak, tumben.

"I, iya... hiks..." Ohtori akhirnya brenti nangis juga, walopun masih agak sesenggukan.

"Oke, sekarang kita coba cari tau dulu, alasan dia jadi kayak gitu. Ohtori, apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya pada teman-temanmu mengenai masalah ini?" Bossun bertanya.

"Su-sudah..., tapi mereka juga tidak tahu alasan Shishido-san berperilaku aneh seperti itu, bahkan beberapa dari mereka seperti Atobe-buchou dan Kabaji berusaha untuk mengikuti Shishido-san, dan mendapatinya berada di taman hiburan dengan cewek yang kuceritakan tadi... Gakuto-senpai dan Oshitari-senpai juga mencoba untuk menyeretnya ke ruangan klub dan mencoba untuk menginterogasinya, tapi tetap saja Shishido-san mengelak..." Ohtori menghela napas.

"Taman hiburan, kenapa dia di sana? Apalagi dengan cewek..." Bossun langsung berhenti ngomong, ngeliat si Ohtori yang udah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Aku..., aku takut Shishido-san tidak suka lagi padaku, jangan-jangan... dia minta putus. A-aku tau aku memang cowok aneh, tidak pantas bersanding dengan Shishido-san. Dia lebih pantas dengan cewek yang cantik. Tapi..., aku tetap suka dia..., dia yang bisa mengerti aku, mengerti tentang keluargaku dan selalu menghiburku..." Katanya lirih. Seluruh anggota Sket Club terdiam.

"La-lalu... Atobe-Buchou memberitahuku tentang kalian. Kalian adalah klub yang konon bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah apapun..., makanya... aku meminta bantuan pada kalian... setidaknya aku ingin tau tentang keadaan aneh Shishido-san ini... walaupun jika dia minta putus aku siap... asalkan dia bahagia..." Ohtori tersenyum pahit. Suasana kembali hening, yang kemudian terpecahkan dengan suara tangisan Himeko.

"Huweeeeee, aku terharuuu, Ohtori-kun bener-bener cinta ya sama Shishido-san... Bossun, kita harus selesaikan masalah ini sebaik mungkin buat Ohtori-kun! Huh, si Shishido itu..., kalo dia sampe ketauan selingkuh..., akan kupecahkan kepalanya pake tongkat hokiku! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan cinta tulus seorang cewek!"

"ADUDUDUH YA GAK USAH PAKE NYEKIK GUE JUGA! LAGIAN DIA COWOK! OOOOI LEPASIN OHOK OHOK!" Bossun hampir mati dicekik Himeko.

"Oh, sori refleks."

"Hmmm ternyata Sket Club sudah mulai terkenal di luar Kaimei..., teknik promosiku berhasil... kupikir acara tv itu gagal..." Switch komat-kamit sendiri.

"Ohok ohok... Oke, kalo gitu sekarang kita langsung Ke Hyoutei dan mulai menyelidiki! Switch!" Bossun sok keren.

"Serahkan padaku! Saatnya untuk sesi 'SASUGA SWITCH'!" Switch teriak sambil pose sok keren.

"OOOOOH!" Himeko dan Bossun kompak mengamini sambil tepuk tangan.

"Sa-sasuga Switch...?" Ohtori bingung.

"Aku sudah memodifikasi tempat duduk bambu kita. Jika sebelumnya kursi ini hanya bisa melontarkan pada radius 3km, maka kukembangkan hingga jarak 10km, selain itu kutambahkan sistem GPS di mana kita dapat menentukan letak persis tujuan kita. Kita bisa sampai SMA Hyoutei dalam sekejap!"

"SASUGA SWITCH!" Bossun, Himeko, bahkan Ohtori langsung teriak barengan.

"Yakkk! Kita berangkat sekarang! Ayoooo!" Bossun sok mimpin barisan.

"Ooooo!" Himeko dan Switch ngikutin.

"A-ano..." Ohtori memotong. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

"...Ya?" Bossun menoleh.

"Te-terima kasih..." Ohtori berkata lirih, lalu menunduk. Terlihat jelas senyum kecilnya yang malu-malu. Bossun nyengir seraya menjawab, "Sama-sama."

* * *

**Ya..., jadi... itu chap 1..., re-review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYOU! Akhirnya saya berhasil update juga, makasih buat yang udah mau liat fanfic geje ini. As always, review is highly appreciated, DOZO!**

**Dan saya baru menyadari bahwa saya lupa nulis disclaimer, jadi disini aja saya nulis hehe**

**Disclaimer: Kenta Shinohara - Takeshi Konomi -w-**

* * *

Bossun dan teman-teman tiba dalam sekejap di SMA Hyoutei. Yaah walopun tempat mendaratnya gak strategis juga sih, di jalan depannya Hyotei, deket sama selokan. Untung Switch udah mempersiapkan segalanya: alat pengembang bantalan pendaratan sekejap (oke namanya gak banget, tapi yang penting kan fungsinya).

"Uuurgh, pendaratannya gak mulus nih, badan sakit semuaaa..! Mana ugh, deket selokan lagi, BAUUUU...!" Bossun langsung protes

"Elo gimana sih, Switch! Katanya bisa tepat nentuin tujuannya, kok deket selokan gini?!" Himeko ikut protes.

"Yaaa kan koordinatnya udah deket Hyoutei, aku masih belum gitu ngerti medannya sih, mana tau juga kalo jalan depannya Hyoutei ada selokan..." Switch ngeles.

"E-eemm aku minta maaf juga ya..., aku gak ingetin kalian kalo di jalan depan Hyoutei itu ada selokan..." Ohtori merasa bersalah.

"E-enggak koook, Ohtori-kun gak salah, kan Ohtori-kun juga gak tau cara kerja GPS-nya Switch..., ya kan temen-temen...?" Himeko noleh ke arah Bossun dan Switch, pandangannya kayak siap membunuh.

"I...iya kok, Ohtori-kun... gak papa kook yang penting gak nyungsep di selokannya hehe..." Bossun keder juga liat tatapannya Himeko.

"Nah, ayo kita cepet masuk! Eh, tapi ini kok rame banget ya ngomong-ngomong, ada acara apa nih? Mana sekolahnya bagus gini, gede lagi! Gileeee..." Bossun bingung sekaligus kagum ngeliat banyak orang menuju ke sekolah super gede itu.

"Hyoutei memang sekolah elit, banyak keluarga kaya yang menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah ini, sistemnya eskalator dari SD sampai universitas, dan denger-denger ketua OSIS-nya sendiri memang suka ngadain pesta-pesta atau festival gitu." Switch menjelaskan.

"Ah, i-iya... Atobe-Buchou memang hari ini mengadakan festival, katanya festival buat valentine..."

"Lah, valentinenya kan masih besok lusa?" Bossun bingung.

"Iya... festivalnya 3 hari berturut-turut..., puncaknya besok lusa itu..." Ohtori menerangkan.

"Hwah, festival 3 hari? Gile niat banget! Coba gue minta gini sama Tsubaki, bisa-bisa klub gue dibubarin..." Bossun ngedumel sendiri.

"KYAAAAAA ADA MASKOT PELORIN GEDEEE! ADA STAN PELOLLIPOOOOP KYAAAA...!" Himeko langsung heboh sendiri.

"Oi fokus sama tugas kita woy!" Bossun ngingetin Himeko, takut juga kalo ntar diseret Himeko ke stan itu terus dicekokin pelollipop.

"Huuu-uh iya iya...! Tau koook!" Himeko manyun.

"OOOOOI OHTORIIIII!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring bin berisik memanggil mereka dari arah pintu masuk Hyoutei. Tampak cowok berambut merah berlari dari atah yang sama menghampiri mereka, ditemani oleh cowok tinggi berkacamata dan berambut biru.

"Ah, Gakuto-senpai, Oshitari-senpai!" Ohtori membalas sapaan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan kelompok yang dikatakan Atobe-Buchou itu?" Gakuto bertanya, agak tidak sabaran.

"Ah, i-iya..., senpai kenalkan, ini Bossun, Himeko dan Switch. Mereka anggota Sket Club yang Atobe-Buchou katakan itu. Bossun, Himeko, Switch, mereka rekan satu timku di club tennis, Mukahi Gakuto-senpai dan Yuushi Oshitari-senpai."

"Ah, aku tau kalian! Kalian yang muncul di iklan pelollipop itu kan?! Yang bikin muka aneh itu?" Mukahi ngomong frontal.

"KYAAAAA IKLAN ITU JANGAN DIINGEEET!" Himeko malu sendiri, keinget sama muka anehnya waktu gugup di iklan itu, dan refleks nonjok Bossun.

"UAGH!" Bossun kelempar 3 meter, dan seketika langsung ngebuat Gakuto sama Oshitari keder.

"O-Ohtori, beneran mereka orangnya? Kok nakutin gini sih, mana ceweknya brutal kayak gitu lagi." Gakuto bisik-bisik ke Ohtori.

"A-aaah ya mereka emang gitu kok..., tapi mereka baik dan sepertinya bisa diandalkan..." Ohtori berusaha menenangkan senpainya yang super panik itu.

"Heeee, ternyata cewek manis sepertimu bisa begitu kuat ya..., aku suka lho... sama cewek kuat..." Oshitari gak kapok dan mulai melancarkan jurus-jurus maut penakluk cewek miliknya sembari mengangkat dagu Himeko.

"Oi, Oshi..." Gakuto mau protes, tapi kalah sama refleks Himeko yang langsung teriak "AAAAAH...!" sambil nonjok Oshitari, membuat cowok berkacamata itu berakhir sama dengan Bossun, dan membuat Gakuto tambah horor sama Himeko.

"...Ya-yaaah..., mungkin... mereka bisa diandalkan... mungkin..." Ohtori jadi ragu juga buat nenangin Gakuto.

"Ya, jadi... ehm, kami dari Sket Club berusaha untuk membantu Ohtori menyelesaikan masalah dengan pacarnya, Shishido Ryou..." Bossun berusaha buat cool walopun di pipinya kirinya keliatan jelas bonyok gede kebiruan bekas tonjokannya Himeko. "Emmm, kalian rekan setim mereka kan...? Apa kalian melihat adanya keanehan pada pacarnya si Ohtori ini?"

"Kalo keanehan sih banyak..." Gakuto menghela napas. "Tapi..., tadi waktu kau pergi, Ohtori, aku melihatnya bersama cewek itu lagi, dia tampak cemas, seolah-olah tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, kemudian buru-buru pergi dengan cewek itu..." Gakuto berkata hati-hati, seperti tidak ingin membuat Ohtori menangis dengan perkataannya. Oshitari mengamini informasi dari Gakuto tersebut.

"Iya, dia juga agak kaget ketika berpapasan denganku dan Gakuto, lalu berbincang sebentar denganku dan berusaha untuk memisahkan diri dariku dan Gakuto sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi dengan cewek itu..."

"Ore-sama yakin kalau mereka pasti ke taman hiburan itu lagi!" tiba-tiba dari belakang Bossun dkk muncul suara yang terdengar sangat angkuh, kontan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Tampak sosok pemuda tampan dan angkuh yang ditemani oleh sosok pemuda besar di belakangnya.

"Kalian pasti Sket Club yang sering dibicarakan di twitter itu. Ore-sama juga melihat talk show kalian di acara Teruko Kuroyanagi..." Sosok pemuda itu berkata dengan angkuh, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedikit berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

Huwaaaa! Acara itu jangan diinget lagiii...!" Bossun panik, inget betapa ancurnya dia di acara talkshow gak jelas itu.

"Hahaha, tenang ore-sama percaya kalo kalian bisa membantu Ohtori dengan masalahnya kok, makanya ore-sama rekomendasikan dia untuk minta bantuan kalian, jujur ore-sama sendiri juga gak tau gimana memecahkan masalah ini." pemuda itu menghela napas, yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala pemuda besar di belakangnya.

"Ah, jadi kamu yang merekomendasikan kami buat membantu Ohtori? Berarti kamu 'Atobe-Buchou' itu? Kok kamu bisa yakin kalo tujuan mereka ke tempat hiburan itu?" Bossun bertanya, setengah heran sama gaya bicara pemuda itu yang menyebut dirinya sendiri 'ore-sama'.

"Nama ore-sama Keigo Atobe dan sosok besar di belakang ore-sama ini bernama Kabaji. Kalian bisa panggil ore-sama Atobe saja, ore-sama ketua klub tenis sekaligus ketua OSIS di sini. Kalau kau tanya bagaimana ore-sama tau tujuan Shishido, itu karena tiap hari ore-sama ikuti mereka perlahan dengan limo ore-sama. Tujuan mereka selalu sama, makanya ore-sama yakin mereka pasti ke sana lagi." Atobe menjelaskan.

"Usu." Kabaji berkata singkat, seolah mengamini perkataan Atobe.

"Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan tiap hari? Hmm... agak aneh juga sih..., apa kamu pernah mencoba mengikuti mereka masuk, Atobe?" Bossun bertanya lagi.

"Hmmm, pernah sekali ore-sama mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam taman hiburan itu, tetapi karena ramai, ore-sama agak kesulitan untuk melacak mereka. Sebenarnya ore-sama hendak menggunakan helikopter untuk mengamati dari atas, tapi ore-sama khawatir akan ketahuan jika terlalu mencolok..." Atobe menghela napas lagi.

"Ah, tapi pada saat itu ore-sama sempat melihat sekilas mereka berdua. Mereka tampaknya sedang duduk berdua sambil melihat peta, bingung memutuskan hendak naik wahana apa. Lalu cewek itu tiba-tiba menunjuk pada wahana bianglala dan mengajak Shishido untuk pergi ke arah sana. Ore-sama dan Kabaji hendak mengikuti mereka, tetapi terhalang oleh kerumunan turis yang sedang berkunjung..." Atobe menghela napas lagi. Ohtori kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cemas. Ia hendak menangis lagi, tetapi berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Himeko jadi agak cemas sama cowok manis itu.

"O-ok, berarti kita harus segera pergi ke taman hiburan itu!" Bossun udah siap-siap ambil start buat pergi sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara,"Hei, kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini hah?!" suara yang sudah Bossun dkk kenal, dan tidak membuat mereka bertambah senang, memanggil.

"Ka, Kanegi-sensei!" Bossun kaget setengah hidup ngeliat Kanegi-sensei, si guru bahasa Inggris sensi itu muncul di hadapan mereka. "A-apa yang Bapak lakukan di sini?!"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu! Kenapa kalian di sini?! Klub softball kalian sedang berjuang pada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah ini, kalian malah santai-santai! Kalian benar-benar kurang dalam kerjasama! Ayo ikuti aku! TEAM-WOOOORK!" Kanegi-sensei malah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas. Refleks anggota Sket Club pada ngikut semua. "TEAM-WOOOOOORK!"

"HEY HEY!"

"HAI HAI!"

"HOY HOY!"

"Nah, bagus kalo kalian sudah paham! Sekarang, ayo ikut dukung klub softball kalian!" Kanegi-sensei maksa mereka buat ikut.

"Ta-tapi pak..." Bossun protes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo dukung mereka!" Kanegi-sensei malah nyeret mereka. Atobe dkk mencoba buat nyegah, tapi mereka sendiri juga dicegat sama rekan setim mereka, Jirou dan Hiyoshi.

"Buchou~, stan kita sepi nih, gak ada yang jagain! Buchou sendiri yang bilang kalo di festival ini klub tenis harus punya stan terheboh, lah ini banyak cewek-cewek dateng ke stan kita, tapi malah sepi pada pergi semua, aku capek niiiih!" Jirou merengek ke Atobe.

"Ugh ore-sama lupa, lah tapi kan ada anggota lain juga, anggota kita 200 orang lo, 200! Masa kurang rame sih?!" Atobe ngeles.

"Gekokujyou, senpai. Kalo bintang utamanya nggak ada serame apapun stan kita juga gak bakal heboh, gak bakalan laku!" Hiyoshi ngomel dengan wajah sinisnya dan nada sarkasnya yang khas.

"Iya niiih, ayo dong Buchou~! Yang lain juga ayoooo~!" Jirou ngerengek lagi. Atobe menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oke, Oke! Ayo kita pergi ke stan sekarang!" Atobe akhirnya menyuruh para anggota regularnya. "Maaf, Sket Club! Tapi Ohtori kuberikan ijin khusus, biarkan dia ikut kalian, nanti akan kukirim arah yang harus kalian tuju lewat pesan!"

"O-ooo..." Bossun mengiyakan. Kanegi-sensei yang udah gak sabaran langsung nyeret kerahnya Bossun.

"Te-terima kasih, Atobe-Buchou! Bossun, Himeko, Switch, tunggu aku!" Ohtori berlari mengejar Bossun yang udah hampir mati diseret Kanegi-sensei lewat kerah seragamnya.

Pertandingan softball antara SMA Kaimei dan SMA Hyotei berlangsung seru. Walaupun Sket Club bersikeras hanya akan menonton sebentar, ujung-ujungnya mereka ikut terbawa sama pertandingan itu. Bahkan Himeko teriak-teriak nyemangatin Kapten.

"Ayo Kapteeeeeen!"

"Jangan mau kalaaaaaah!" Bossun gak kalah semangat.

"AYOOOOOOO!" Switch lebih heboh.

"Ayo, Kapten! kalo menang kubagi permen Friske-ku!" Shinzou si samurai gagal juga ada di sana.

"Kutuk SMA Hyotei..." Yuki ngutuk-ngutuk lewat boneka voodoonya, bikin Ohtori horor.

"Ini bagaikan heroine yang menemukan pangerannya dalam medan perjuangan, aah tema yang bagus untuk komik baruku..." Roman tambah mikirin komik barunya.

"Terbang!" Dante nyemangatin pake bahasa visual kei. Intinya pertandingan itu berjalan seru lah, sampe para anggota Sket Club gak fokus sama misi mereka. Ohtori hanya menunggu dengan cemas, melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan waktu yang semakin larut.

Akhirnya pertandingan pun berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh SMA Kaimei. Kanegi-sensei girang gak karuan, begitu pula dengan semua murid SMA Kaimei yang lain. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Di tengah kegirangan itu, Sket Club baru nyadar dengan misi mereka, karena kiriman pesan Atobe yang ke-18 kalinya.

"Gawat!" Bossun teriak. "Himeko, Switch! Ayo ke taman hiburan sekarang!"

"O-OOOOH!" Himeko dan Switch yang juga baru nyadar langsung lari ngikutin Bossun setelah nyelametin Kapten.

"Ohtori, maaf kami keasyikan! Padahal dari tadi kau sudah mengingatkan kami dan terus melihat jam, tapi kami tidak sadar juga! Maaf!" Bossun minta maaf pada Ohtori sambil lari.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah tidak memberitahukan kalian dengan tegas, lagipula sekolah kalian sedang bertanding, kalian memang harus menyemangati mereka!" Ohtori memaklumi, walaupun cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Siaaaaal! Semoga masih sempaaaat!" Himeko teriak cemas.

"Tenang! Fotonya ada di databaseku, kupadukan dengan GPS yang sedang memindai peta lengkap taman hiburan yang diberikan Atobe lewat pesan! Tampaknya dia masih ada di sana! Tepatnya di depan wahana bianglala!" Switch menjelaskan, juga sambil lari.

"SASUGA SWITCH!" Walopun sambil lari, Bossun, Himeko dan Ohtori masih sempet-sempetnya bilang gitu.

"Sudah malam begini dan mereka masih berada di sana? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan...?" Bossun menggumam sendiri. Ohtori tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, dia terlalu cemas dan khawatir akan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Jam baru menunjukkan jam setengah 10, tetapi suasana di taman hiburan itu sudah sangat sepi, hampir tidak ada orang di sana. Mereka buru-buru pergi menuju wahana bianglala yang ditunjukkan Switch. Selang beberapa meter Bossun yang berada pada posisi terdepan sudah bisa mengenali sosok bertopi seperti yang ditunjukkan foto yang diberikan Atobe kepadanya.

"Ah, itu di..." Bossun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan hanya berdiri mematung.

"Bossun, kok tiba-tiba berhenti sih? Ada a..." Himeko dan Switch juga berhenti.

"A-ada apa? Kok kalian mematung begitu?" Ohtori mencoba melihat ke arah yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ja, jangan lihat!" Himeko berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat. Ohtori hanya bisa mematung, antara terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan pemandangan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sosok bertopi itu, tidak salah lagi, adalah Shishido Ryou, dan ia tidak sendiri.

Punggungnya membelakangi mereka, tetapi dari gesturnya terlihat jelas apa yang dia lakukan.

_Ia berciuman._

* * *

**YAK, another geje chapter ends XD Hehe, next chapter mungkin bakal jadi chapter akhir, jadi... ya... ya... (speechless)**_  
_

**mohon ditunggu... m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke akhirnya setelah sebulan gak update, saya update juga cerita ini XD maap writer hina ini m(_ _)m jadi yaaa disini agak panjang ceritanya, dan aku langsung upload 2 chap sekaligus hehe, semoga suka ya, review ditungguuu :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Sket Dance-nya Shinohara Kenta-Sensei sama Prince of Tennis-nya Konomi Takeshi-Sensei :3**

* * *

_Mereka berciuman_

_Tepat di depan kedua matanya_

Ohtori hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan itu, tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang dicintainya itu bisa begitu tega melakukan itu padanya.

"SHISHIDO RYOU!" Teriakan Himeko itu kontan membuat terkejut semua orang di sana, dan kontan membuat Shishido menoleh. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran pacarnya itu di sana, matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah siap menangis kapan saja.

"...Chou?" Shishido memanggil, dan tanpa sadar mukanya berubah pucat.

"De-dengar, Chou, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku..."

PLAKKK! Kalimat Shishido itu terpotong dengan tamparan keras Himeko di pipi kanannya.

"Himeko!" Bossun mengingatkan Himeko, setengah berteriak.

"HEI! APA MAUMU HAH?!" Shishido berteriak kasar pada Himeko sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah, namun hanya terpaku setelahnya ketika melihat wajahnya yang murka dan seolah hendak menangis.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA? KAU MASIH BISA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU SETELAH MELAKUKAN HAL ITU DI HADAPAN PACARMU?!" Himeko murka.

"PACARMU KHAWATIR SETENGAH MATI KARENA KELAKUANMU SELAMA BEBERAPA HARI INI, DAN INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MENCIUM GADIS LAIN, HAH?! LELAKI MACAM APA KAU?!" Himeko mencerca pria bertopi itu tanpa henti. Yang dicerca semakin terkejut.

"Mencium?! Bukan begitu, Chou, dengarkan aku..." Kalimat Shishido terhenti ketika melihat Ohtori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shishido-san..., Himeko, sudah cukup..." Ohtori berkata perlahan, suaranya tercekat.

"Aku..., aku tau kok..., Shishido-san memang lebih pantas dengan gadis yang cantik dan manis... Cowok sepertiku tidak akan pernah pantas untuk bersanding di sisi Shishido-san..., aku..., aku tau itu..."

"Choutarou..." Shishido memanggil Ohtori dengan lembut.

"... A-aku siap..., jika Shishido-san ingin putus denganku dan bersama wanita lain, jika itu membuat Shishido-san bahagia, aku siap... Rasa sukaku dengan Shishido-san tidak akan pernah berubah... Kita..., kita akan tetap jadi double partner terbaik kan? Aku... aku boleh tetap menyukai Shishido-san kan...? Buat Sket Club juga, terima kasih ya..." Ohtori tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara isakan. Pandangannya buram karena airmata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"...Maaf..." Ohtori berlari menjauh dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Ohtori-kun!" Himeko lari mengejar Ohtori.

"Choutarou!" Shishido hendak menyusul, tetapi segera ditahan oleh Bossun dan Switch.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!" Shishido membentak kedua bocah itu, tetapi terdiam ketika melihat sorot mata Bossun yang begitu tegas.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami tanyakan padamu."

"Ohtori-kun, tunggu!" terengah-engah, Himeko berhasil meraih tangan kiri Ohtori. Ohtori berusaha untuk tetap mengalihkan wajahnya dari Himeko, tetapi Himeko tahu bahwa ia menangis. Tangan yang digenggamnya terasa basah dan dingin. Ohtori pasti berusaha keras untuk menyeka airmatanya, ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan pria bertopi yang dicintainya itu.

"...A-aku..., aku tidak apa-apa kok Himeko, jadi..., tolong lepaskan..." suara Ohtori terdengar serak. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Himeko, tetapi hal tersebut malah membuat Himeko semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa gimana?! Nangis sambil lari kayak gitu..., dan juga kondisimu kayak sekarang gini..." Himeko terdengar begitu khawatir. Ohtori berbalik dan seketika membuat Himeko terkejut dengan betapa sembap wajahnya dan kedua mata yang terlihat sangat merah. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Himeko.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok..., terima kasih ya, Himeko..." Himeko semakin khawatir dengan kondisi cowok berambut putih itu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"...Akan kuantar kau pulang..." Himeko berkata pelan. Dalam kondisi Ohtori yang seperti ini mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan cowok itu sendirian.

"...terima kasih sudah mengantarkan sampai sini..." Ohtori berkata pelan Ketika sampai di depan rumah cowok itu. Rumah Ohori benar-benar besar, membuat Himeko sempat tertegun sesaat ketika melihatnya.

"...Maaf..., akhirnya jadi seperti ini..." Himeko tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya pada Ohtori, yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dari cowok itu.

"Tidak apa-apa..., aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua..., sampaikan pada Bossun dan Switch juga ya, maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian..." Ohtori berusaha untuk Membesarkan hati Himeko, tetapi Himeko tahu ia merasa begitu sakit mengingat sosok bertopi yang dicintainya itu.

"...Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini..., selamat tidur..." Himeko tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Ohtori hanya tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Himeko menghela napas kembali seelum akhirnya tersentak mendengar bunyi yang begitu keras dari handphonenya. Panggilan dari Bossun. Begitu ngangkat, Himeko langsung ngomel gak karuan.

"WOI, JANGAN TIBA-TIBA NELPON GINI DONG! GUE LAGI SENDIRIAN NIH, MANA GUE LAGI NYETEL RINGTONE FILM ONE MISSED CALL LAGI!" (author's note: buat yang gak tau filmnya, mungkin bisa nyari di mbah gugel.)

"Adududuh, jangan tiba-tiba teriak gitu dong! Kuping gue sakit nih! Lagian siapa suruh nyetel ringtone begituan?! Anyway, kok sendirian? Emang Ohtori mana? Jangan-jangan gak kekejar ya? Dia ilang?!" Bossun panik sendiri.

"Yeee, kekejar dong pastinya, emang elo pikir gue siapa? Dia udah kuanter pulang, paling sekarang udah tidur..." Himeko menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku... agak khawatir sama Ohtori, dia kelihatan sedih dan rapuh sekali. Senyumnya terlihat benar-benar dipaksakan dan mukanya benar-benar sembap. Kalau begini terus akibatnya gak akan bagus buat dia. Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Shishido itu! Untung gue lagi gak bawa Flagrance, coba gue bawa udah gue pukul homerun sampe monas! (gatau sih mereka tau monas apa gak, yah anggep aja mereka tau hohoho *digaplok sandal*)" Himeko ngomel lagi.

"Waduh, sabar non! Jangan main pukul aja! Sebenernya aku mau ngomongin soal itu, bisa balik ke sini sebentar gak?" Bossun nanya.

"Ya ampun ini udah malem woy! Kenapa juga gak diomongin sekarang aja sekalian lewat telpon?" Himeko tambah sewot.

"Kepanjangan kalo lewat sini! Entar pulsa gue abis! Kita tunggu di pintu depan taman hiburan tadi, oke? Lagian juga..." Bossun ketawa mencurigakan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kasus ini gak seburuk yang kita bayangkan."

"Akhirnya kemaren abis gue dimarahin okaa-san gara-gara pulang kemaleman..." Himeko curhat.

"Sama aja gue juga, oh ya Switch, kamu udah ngasih tau Atobe belom kayak yang kemaren kubilang?" Bossun tanya ke bocah kacamata di belakangnya itu.

"Udah kook..." Switch keliatan surem.

"Hoh, kenapa tuh si Switch? Kok keliatan surem gitu?" Himeko menyadari 'kejanggalan' temannya itu.

"Ooh, itu sih soalnya dia ngambek gara-gara gak kebagian peran penting waktu adegan dramatis kemaren malem..." Bossun menjelaskan.

"Ya ampun gitu doang masa ngambek sih, Switch?! Kan elo juga kebagian peran penting waktu kita ke Hyotei sama nyari tempat hiburan itu?!" Himeko berusaha menghibur.

"Iya nih, kita kan sampek dua kali bilang kamu keren, bahkan Ohtori juga ikutan bilang gitu. Lagian buat hari ini kan juga aku minta bantuan kamu..." Bossun ikutan ngehibur Switch.

"SASUGA SWITCH! SASUGA SWITCH!" dua bocah itu teriak sambil tepuk tangan sesuai irama. Biasanya sih kalo Bossun yang diginiin pasti bakalan seneng lagi sambil pasang senyum najong gitu. Dan ternyata... efeknya sama buat Switch. Bedanya dia lebih parah, langsung ngetik dengan kecepatan dewa di program pembuat suaranya.

"Baik, terima kasih semuanya. Berkat kalian semangatku semakin membara, tak lupa juga kuucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mendukungku selama ini walaupun sedang tidak ada di sini, lalu..."

"KEPANJANGAN WOI!" Himeko sewot.

"Iya nih, Switch! Langsung aja ke poin pentingnya!" Bossun mengamini.

Switch langsung ngedumel gara-gara sambutannya dipotong.

"Iya, iya! Nih udah kuhubungin Atobe dan temen-temen Hyoutei, mereka bakal menangani masalah Shishido! Tapi sayangnya mereka masih sibuk sama festival mereka, jadi aku juga udah nyoba minta bantuan ke temen-temen kita untuk persiapannya."

"Oke, berarti semua udah beres!" Bossun ketawa puas.

"Huh, kirain ada masalah apaan kemaren tiba-tiba kamu telepon gitu, gak taunya..., tapi gak nyangka juga, dasar si topi belel satu itu..." Himeko ngedumel sendiri.

"Udah, udah gak usah dibahas lagi... Yang penting sekarang tinggal satu..." Bossun menatap mata kedua temannya itu satu persatu, dan mereka semua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Namun ternyata, secara mendadak Atobe memberitahu mereka lewat balasan pesan Switch bahwa Ohtori sedang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Sejak pagi dia tidak datang ke stan meski semua anggota sudah menunggu. Nee-sannya melapor pada wali kelasnya bahwa hari ini dia sedikit tidak enak badan. Sore itu mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ohtori. Bossun menekan bel rumah besar tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu depan rumah tersebut terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis berambut putih yang anggun dan cantik. Pasti ini Nee-sannya Ohtori.

"Ya? Kalau boleh tau kalian siapa ya?" Sosok cantik itu bertanya.

"Anu..., se-selamat sore...,kami temannya Ohtori ingin datang menjenguk..." Bossun agak salting juga ngomong sama nee-san Ohtori satu ini saking cantiknya dia. Apalagi kemudian sosok itu tersenyum anggun.

"Dia sudah baikan kok, mungkin besok sudah masuk sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak satu sekolah dengan Choutarou ya? Seragam sekolah kalian beda."

"Ah..., iya. Kami kenal dengan klub tenis Ohtori, jadi kami juga lumayan dekat dengannya..." Himeko sengaja berusaha menyembunyikan kasus yang mereka terima dari Ohtori.

"Oh begitu..., ayo silakan masuk. Saat ini dia sedang di dapur. Sudah kusuruh istirahat dia tetap tidak mau, malah sibuk memasak. Dasar anak itu...!" Ohtori-Neesan menghela napas. Sket Club saling berpandangan, agak tidak menyangka. _Ohtori memasak?_

"Choutarou, temanmu datang menjenguk!" Ohtori-neesan mengarahkan Sket Club ke ruang tamu sambil memanggil Ohtori.

"Ah ya, Nee-san. Siapa... Ah...!" Ohtori muncul dari arah dapur dan terkejut melihat para anggota Sket Club. Sket Club juga gak kalah kagetnya, mereka melongo melihat sosok Ohtori yang masih berbalut dengan celemeknya yang bermotif kotak-kotak pink dan putih bergambar strawberry di bagian tengahnya. Muka Ohtori langsung bersemu merah dan berlari kembali menuju dapur.

"Nee... Nee-san, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamarku dulu! Aku akan menyusul 5 menit lagi!" Ohtori berkata panik.

"Hm? Oke, kalian ayo ikut aku." Ohtori-neesan berkata santai dan memandu rombongan Sket Club yang masih cengok.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ohtori sudah berada di kamarnya bersama anggota Sket Club. Celemek itu sudah tidak melekat lagi padanya.

"E-euhm..., jadi..., kami dengar kamu agak gak enak badan..., sekarang gimana keadaanmu...?" Bossun mencoba membuka pembicaraan, walopun masih agak salting juga.

"A-ah..., emmm..., aku sudah baikan kok... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." Ohtori ikut salting, mukanya merah padam. Himeko gak sanggup menahan rasa gemasnya dan refleks langsung meluk Ohtori sambil nyubit pipinya.

"KYAAAAA KAMU IMUT BANGET PAKE CELEMEK ITUUUUUU! KENAPA DILEPAAAAAASSSSS?!

"OOOOOOIIIII HIMEKOOOOOO! JANGAN MENYIKSA KLIEEEEEEENNN!" Bossun teriak ngingetin Himeko buat yang kesekian kalinya.

"Huwaaaa iya, maap maap! Habis aku gak tahan sih huohohoho!" Himeko buru-buru ngelepasin pelukannya dari Ohtori.

"Ya, jadi..., ehem, kita di sini mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemaren..., gara-gara kami juga kau jadi gak enak badan kayak gini..." Bossun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..., bukan salah kalian... Lagipula harusnya aku yang justru harus berterima kasih pada kalian. Kalian sudah begitu banyak membantuku..." Ohtori tersenyum lembut, kepalanya tertunduk. Suasana hening. Para anggota Sket Club kebingungan untuk memulai pembicaraan, sampai Himeko yang gak tahan dengan susana berat kayak gitu nekat nyeplos, "Ta-tapi aku gak nyangka , Ohtori-kun bisa masak ya? Tadi kau masak apa? Waktu tadi aku lewat samar-samar wanginya harum sekali..." Kalimat itu membuat Ohtori tersipu kembali.

"Ah, emm..., tadi... aku sedang membuat meringue cokelat rempah... Kalian mau coba? Ada beberapa yang sudah jadi dan aku ingin memastikan rasanya..."

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot..." Bossun berkata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, sebentar ya..." Ohtori membalas.

"Biar kubantu!" Himeko menawarkan bantuan.

"Terima kasih..." Ohtori tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian Ohtori dan Himeko kembali membawakan nampan berisi dua toples kecil, teko berisi teh dan piring kecil serta cangkir-cangkir. Tampak di dalam toples-toples kecil itu terdapat banyak kue berbentuk bundar kecil dan berwarna cokelat. Begitu toples dibuka, wangi kayumanis dan cokelat yang bercampur langsung merebak, membuat Bossun yang tadinya malu-malu langsung runtuh pertahanannya.

"Ini... Boleh langsung kumakan?!" Bossun gak tanggung-tanggung bertanya.

"Mm-hm, silakan. Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menurut kalian." Ohtori tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Gak tanggung-tanggung, Bossun langsung ambil dua biji dan masuk ke mulutnya dengan sukses. Jajanan itu langsung lumer di mulut Bossun.

"SUGEEEEEEEE, ENAK BANGEEEEET! RINGAN, GAK TERLALU MANIS, BANYAK COKELATNYA TAPI GAK BIKIN ENEK GARA-GARA REMPAHNYA! LUMER NIH DI MULUT GUEEE!" Bossun kayak melambung ke lantai ketujuh, dan langsung refleks ngambil segenggam.

"WOY YANG SOPAN DIKIT DONG BOSSUN! Tapi emang enak banget sumpah! Kok bisa jadi kayak gini sih?! GILA ENAK BANGEEEET!" Himeko kagum. Bahkan Switch pun gak sanggup ngetik apapun di program pembuat suaranya gara-gara sibuk makanin jajan itu.

"Ah, syu-syukurlah kalo kalian suka. Masih ada banyak kok, makanlah sepuas kalian..." Ohtori mempersilahkan. Ekspresinya tampak senang sekaligus malu-malu melihat reaksi para anggota Sket Club yang selalu lebay itu.

"HUWAAAA MAKASIH BANGET OHTORI...! Eh tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bikin kue kayak gini? Harusnya kamu istirahat dong?" Bossun nanya sambil ngunyah.

"Ah, i-itu..." Ohtori tertunduk, raut mukanya semakin memerah. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menatap para angota Sket Club dengan senyum kecilnya yang terlihat dipaksakan. "...Aku..., aku hendak membuatnya untuk Shishido-san..." Para anggota Sket Club otomatis langsung berhenti makan dan menatap Ohtori dengan pandangan khawatir.

"...ah, ya..., aku tau aku aneh..., tapi..., walaupun Shishido-san sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi..., aku tetap ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya..., seperti yang kulakukan setiap tahun... Setidaknya..., aku ingin memberikan hal yang selalu kuberikan padanya..., karena aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain Shishido-san..." mata Ohtori berkaca-kaca, namun pemuda berambut putih itu berusaha keras agar airmatanya tidak jatuh dan terus tersenyum di hadapan Sket Club. Bossun memperhatikan toples yang isinya sudah hampir habis itu. Kue yang tidak terlalu manis, penuh dengan rasa cokelat dan rempah di saat yang bersamaan, rasanya yang ringan dan lembut, menunjukkan bentuk sayang Ohtori pada Shishido. Bossun tau dari data yang dimiliki Switch, si Shishido itu tidak terlalu suka manis. Ia juga membenci perayaan yang menurutnya hanya akan menguntungkan perusahaan cokelat saja. Meskipun begitu, Ohtori tetap berusaha untuk menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya tiap kali ia bersama double partnernya itu. Rasa yang tidak akan pernah berubah tak peduli telah berapa lama mereka bersama. Ia terus berusaha membuat sesuatu yang disukai oleh pria bertopi itu, merasa bahagia tiap kali melihat senyum gembiranya yang begitu lepas dibarengi dengan pelukan refleksnya.

Bossun memantapkan hati dan melihat lurus ke arah Ohtori dengan pandangan tegas.

"Ohtori-kun, sebenarnya kami hendak membatalkan rencana kami untuk memberitahumu sesuatu karena kau sedang tidak enak badan..." Bossun menghela napas.

"Tetapi beritahu aku sekarang, kau benar-benar menyukai Shishido kan?"

"Y-ya..., tentu saja..." Ohtori berkata pelan, mukanya semakin memerah. Melihat ekspresi Ohtori itu, Bossun langsung nyengir dan berkata pada Ohtori.

"Kalau begitu, tengah malam nanti datanglah ke taman hiburan kemarin. Kami akan menjelaskan semua padamu!" Bossun berkata dengan semangat. Himeko langsung kaget dan buru-buru menutup mulut Bossun.

"A-ahaha, itu kalau kau merasa lebih baik, ti-tidak usah dipaksakan kok Ohtori-kun!" Himeko buru-buru menambahkan. Tetapi, Bossun berhasil lolos dari tangan Himeko dengan begitu mudah.

"Oh ya, kau sudah membuat kuenya kan?" Bossun bertanya.

"Mm, mmm..." Ohtori mengangguk perlahan. Senyuman Bossun tambah lebar.

"Ada baiknya jika kau membawanya nanti."

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Ohtori, Bossun gak tanggung-tanggung langsung dapet tonjokan maut dari Himeko tepat di kepala. Kontan Bossun protes keras.

"WOI SAKIT TAU! KENAPA GUE DIPUKUL?!"

"YA IYALAH GUE MUKUL! ORANG SAKIT MALAH DISURUH KELUAR TENGAH MALEM! GILA JUGA ADA BATASNYA TAU!" Himeko ngomel.

"Udah liat aja entar! Switch, hubungi Atobe sekarang!" Bossun ngasih instruksi, dibarengin sama anggukan Switch.

"Huh, dasar!" Himeko ngedumel sendiri

* * *

**Continue Chap 4, chap akhir XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke ini chapter akhir, dozooooo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Shinohara Kenta & Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

Sekitar jam 11 malam, Ohtori yang menggunakan berlapis-lapis sweater dan jaket untuk melawan dinginnya udara malam itu berjalan menuju taman hiburan yang dimaksud. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat sebuah bungkusan kantong kertas yang tertata apik dengan motif yang lucu. Sebenarnya Ohtori merasa berat untuk kembali ke tempat itu. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Kepalanya terasa pusing tiap kali mengingatnya. Tetapi ia siap, apapun yang terjadi. Ia percaya bahwa ada alasan Sket Club memanggilnya ke taman hiburan itu. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih menyukai Shishido. Ia bahkan nekat mengendap-endap keluar dari lantai atas tanpa sepengetahuan neesannya hanya untuk mencari jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sket Club.

Ketika sampai di depan taman hiburan itu, Ohtori heran dengan pintu gerbangnya yang terbuka lebar meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam. Batas akhir pemeriksaan wahana adalah pukul 11 malam seperti yang tercantum dalam papan pengumuman di samping pintu gerbang tersebut. Lebih heran lagi, terdapat surat yang diletakkan di bawah papan pengumuman tersebut yang bertuliskan "untuk Ohtori Choutarou" pada amplopnya. Kontan pemuda berambut putih itu buru-buru mengambil dan membukanya.

_"Pergilah ke lapangan di depan wahana bianglala taman hiburan ini. Semua jawabanmu berada di sana."_

Ohtori yang kebingungan tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti instruksi tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Lapangan tempat bianglala itu berada tampak gelap gulita.

"Aneh..." Ohtori menggumam. Tepat setelah Ohtori menggumamkan kata itu, terdengar suara bel berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, tanda bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua lampu di taman hiburan itu menyala secara serempak. Bianglala yang tadinya berhenti dengan sendirinya berjalan perlahan, menunjukkan gradasi cahaya lampu yang berpendar dengan indah. Pandangan Ohtori yang terkagum-kagum dengan sekitarnya itu langsung teralihkan ketika melihat dari kejauhan sosok samar yang tampak berjalan dari balik bianglala itu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Ohtori, dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Ohtori berhasil mengenalinya

"Shishido-san..." Ohtori berkata lirih. Ia tampak terkejut dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Mukanya memerah, raut muka yang selalu ia tunjukkan tiap kali Shishido berada di hadapannya. Melihat ekspresi Ohtori, wajah Shishido jadi ikut memerah, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dan tersenyum.

"Shishido-san..., semua ini..." ucapan Ohtori terpotong ketika Shishido memberi isyarat dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir pemuda berambut putih itu.

"...Ini hadiah ulangtahunmu." Shishido berkata lembut.

"Ulang...tahunku?" Ohtori mengulangi, tampak tidak percaya. Shishido mengangguk.

"Kau..., selalu berkata kalau kau menyukai bianglala kan? Kau selalu ingin mencoba untuk menaikinya seorang diri." Shishido memalingkan muka karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa malunya. "Jadi..., yah..., sekarang kau bisa mewujudkannya. Tidak hanya bianglala, tetapi semua wahana di taman hiburan ini."

"Shishido-san..." mata Ohtori mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar menyukai Shishido. Tak terbayangkan betapa gembiranya ia menerima hadiah seperti ini. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tak dapat berhenti mengingat sosok Shishido yang mencium seorang wanita di tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"...Tolong hentikan semua ini, Shishido-san..." Ohtori berkata lirih.

"...Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Shishido terkejut sekaligus bingung mendengar perkataan Ohtori.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, Shishido-san! Kenapa Shishido-san masih memberiku hadiah seperti ini? Bukankah Shishido-san sudah bersama dengan wanita cantik itu? Aku..., aku sudah merelakan Shishido-san untuk bersama dengannya! Hal seperti ini..., aku takkan bisa melupakan Shishido-san jika begini caranya!" Ohtori tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Airmatanya berlinang.

"Aku..., aku menyukai Shishido-san... Sungguh..., aku rela jika hal itu membuat Shishido-san bahagia... Jadi kumohon..." sebelum Ohtori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shishido sudah menariknya mendekat dan membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir Ohtori. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lama dan lembut, membuat Ohtori merasa tenggelam di dalamnya meski ia tahu itu terasa salah. Setelah beberapa saat Shishido melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ohtori dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Amat sangat menyukaimu, sampai-sampai aku sendiri tak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini aku menyukaimu." Shishido terdiam sejenak. Tangannya menyeka airmata Ohtori.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja. Aku tak pernah menyukai wanita itu, dan kami tidak berciuman." pernyataan itu membuat Ohtori terkejut, setengah tidak percaya.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi..., kemarin aku melihat Shishido-san dan wanita itu..."

"Wanita itu adalah anak pemilik taman hiburan ini." Shishido memotong.

"Aku mengenalnya karena ia tinggal di dekat rumahku, sehingga kami sudah cukup lama menjadi teman sepermainan walaupun sekolah kami beda. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Dan yang kau lihat kemarin itu..., dia..." Shishido memalingkan mukanya lagi, kemudian berkata dengan suara perlahan.

"...Dia memberiku semangat untuk memberikan ini semua untukmu."

""...Eh?" Ohtori tampak terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung memandang ke arah Shishido, meskipun yang dipandang masih berusaha keras untuk memalingkan mukanya dari pandangan kouhainya itu.

"Dia..., sebenarnya sudah lama tau tentang kita. Dia sering membantuku mencari solusi jika ada permasalahan denganmu. Meskipun, yah... dia sering sambil ngomel-ngomel sih..., aku sebenarnya sedikit malas juga sih..."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah dia teman kecil Shishido-san?" Ohtori bingung.

"Y-yaaah..., itu karena..." Shishido terlihat enggan menjawabnya. Mulutnya hanya tampak komat-kamit.

"...Shishido-san?" Ohtori masih berusaha untuk bertanya.

"...KARENA DIA SEBENARNYA SUKA PADAMU, CHOUTAROU! KAMU YANG DIA SUKAI!" Shishido akhirnya menjawab, setengah berteriak. Mukanya luar biasa merah, mendongak ke arah Ohtori.

"A-apa...?!" Ohtori kembali mengerjap tidak percaya, Mukanya ikut memerah.

"Makanya..., dia sering ngomel-ngomel padaku..., berkata bahwa harusnya kamu bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari aku. Untuk hadiah ini saja aku harus bertahan bersamanya dan segala omelannya..., bahkan kemarin dia lebih seperti mengancamku daripada memberi semangat. Tadi saja dia menolak untuk ikut. Katanya tidak mau melihatmu bermesraan denganku, makanya..." Shishido tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Ohtori yang mulai menangis lagi. Ia pun langsung menjadi panik.

"O-oi, Choutarou! Kenapa menangis lagi?! A-apa ada yang salah..." kata-kata Shishido terhenti ketika Ohtori tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik bahu kanan Shishido.

"Shishido-san..., ma-maafkan aku... Aku meragukan rasa sayang Shishido-san padaku..., aku..., aku tidak menyadarinya, aku sungguh bodoh..., hiks..." Ohtori terisak di bahu Shishido.

"Sudah, sudah..., aku yang salah kok Choutarou karena membuatmu salah paham seperti ini..." Shishido mengelus kepala Ohtori lembut, kemudian mengangkat wajah Ohtori yang sembap dan mengarahkannya berhadapan ke wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Choutarou." Shishido tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup bibir Ohtori, membuat pemuda berambut putih itu melayang karenanya.

"...Nn, Shi-Shishido-san..." Ohtori memanggil, sedikit terengah setelah kecupan itu.

"Ya?" Shishido tersenyum. Ohtori menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ku, kue ini untuk Shishido-san..." muka Ohtori benar-benar merah sekarang. Shishido tampak sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Terima kasih, boleh kumakan?" Shishido bertanya. Ohtori mengangguk malu. Shishido kemudian membuka bungkusan itu dan memakan isinya.

"Manis..., tapi manis yang sesuai dengan lidahku. Benar-benar enak... " Shishido memuji.

"Terima kasih, Choutarou."

"Shishido-san..."

"...Bukan panggilan itu yang kuinginkan..."

"Ah ya..." Ohtori terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian memanggil pelan. Mukanya tersipu merah.

"Ryou..."

Shishido langsung memeluk Ohtori dan bersiap untuk menciumnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak di pinggir lapangan itu.

"Woi, jangan dorong dong!"

"Apaan sih?! Sempit tau!"

"Woy diem dong, lagi seru nih! Aw aw aw aw, woooooy!"

GUBRAKK!

Para anggota Sket Club, anggota tim reguler SMA Hyoutei serta teman-teman dari SMA Kaimei terjerembab bersamaan dari balik semak itu. Kontan Shishido dan Ohtori langsung melepas pelukan mereka. Ohtori cuman bisa cengok, mukanya benar-benar merah dan tertunduk malu. Shishido langsung ngamuk bercampur malu melihat banyaknya orang di sana.

"HEI! KA-KALIAN HARUSNYA SIAP-SIAP DI POS KALIAN KAN? BUKANNYA KALIAN BILANG KALIAN MAU MENJAGA MASING-MASING WAHANA DAN MENUNGGU KAMI DATANG?!"

"Yeeee, tapi kita tungguin dari tadi kalian gak dateng-dateng! Bosen tau nungguin kalian!" Himeko protes, diamini oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Iya nih, Shishin lama banget mau ngejelasin ke Choutarou aja, ternyata gak taunya kalian malah asik di sini!" dengus Jirou, bibirnya manyun-manyun gak jelas.

"Heh, tadi katanya mau bantuin! Giliran udah kelar sama Choutarou aja langsung keroyokan protes ke gue!" Shishido bales ngomel.

"Eh, eh, anyway itu kue buatan Choutarou ya? Minta dikit dong Shishin!" Jirou bales gak nyambung.

"GAK BOLEH INI PUNYA GUE!" uratnya Shishido udah hampir putus.

"Shi-Shishido-san..." Ohtori mencoba menghentikan Shishido, walaupun sebenernya seneng juga karena Shishido gak merelakan kue buatannya buat siapa pun. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia merahasiakan fakta bahwa Sket Club sudah lebih dulu mencobanya walaupun bukan hasil sempurna seperti yang dia berikan pada Shishido.

"Huuuuuu, Shishin peliiiiit!" Jirou manyun lagi.

"...tapi memang kelihatannya enak ya..." kapten udah ngiler gak karuan sambil ngeliat ke arah kue yang dibawa Shishido.

"KAPTEEEEEEEEEN!" anggota Sket Club rame-rame neriakin kapten agar terbebas dari belenggu nafsu makannya itu.

"Haaaah ore-sama tidak tahan dengan suasana berisik seperti ini. Kabaji, pijat pundak ore-sama. Ore-sama harus rileks pada saat-saat seperti ini." Atobe menghela napas sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, isyarat minta dipijetin.

"Usu." Kabaji mengangguk dan langsung memijat bahu Atobe.

"Aaaah, enaknya..." Atobe mengangguk puas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hmmm, kalau masalah sudah terselesaikan seperti ini, tandanya kalian masih sempat ore-sama daftarkan ke acara puncak festival kita nanti."

"Apa?! Acara puncak apa?!" Shishido langsung cepat-cepat bertanya pada Atobe. Ia tahu pasti buchou satu itu menyiapkan acara aneh untuk festivalnya.

"Kok masih tanya? Tentu saja kompetisi pasangan terbaik SMA Hyotei! Ore-sama sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan kalian! Kalian pasti menang!" Atobe tampak tersenyum puas.

"Ah, maksudmu kompetisi itu? Bukankah kau bilang kau juga akan melengkapinya dengan memakaikan kostum pada masing-masing kontestan?" Oshitari bertanya, juga sambil tersenyum. Atobe mengangguk.

"Wah, wah, rupanya kau tahu juga. Benar, dan juga untuk pasangan pemenang akan berkesempatan untuk memakai baju pengantin." Atobe terdiam sambil tersenyum licik sebelum kemudian melanjutkan.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, ore-sama sudah memesan gaun berukuran khusus kalau-kalau pemenangnya adalah pengantin yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari yang lain." semua orang langsung tahu maksud Atobe dan menoleh ke arah Ohtori. Yang ditoleh langsung horor gak karuan.

"KYAAAAAAA! Pasti seru kalau kalian menang! Bisa jadi bahan yang bagus untuk komik terbaruku! Kemenangan dengan dilengkapi adegan romantis di panggung, uwaaaaaaa!" Roman heboh sendiri.

"Kyaaaaah pasti Ohtori bakal imut banget pake gaun itu, KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Himeko ikut heboh.

"...Romance." Dante tetep berusaha pake bahasa visual kei, tapi mukanya udah merah banget.

"...Sayang bukan kostum hantu..." Yuki keliatan surem.

"Hohoho, kuharap Atobe-sama juga menyiapkan kostum pengantin tradisional Jepang" Shinzo ngomong ngaco.

"Aku sudah siap mengambil data dan mengabadikan momen bahagia kalian!" Switch ngomong dengan semangat sambil ngacungin kamera.

"E-euh..., aku juga pengen liat..." Bossun masang muka malu-malunya yang gak banget itu.

"Awas kau Shishido, pokoknya kau harus menang! Kapan lagi liat Ohtori pake baju pengantin?!" Gakuto manas-manasin.

"Gekokujyou, senpai..." Hiyoshi memasang senyum liciknya.

"AAAAAAAARGH BERISIK! KAMI GAK AKAN IKUT KONTES ITU! LAGIPULA KALO EMANG CHOUTAROU PAKE KOSTUM ITU GAK AKAN KUBIARIN YANG LAIN LIAT! POKOKNYA YANG BISA LIAT CUMAN GUE!" kata-kata itu seketika membuat semuanya melongo, termasuk Ohtori.

"R-Ryou..., jadi..., kau juga ingin melihatku memakai gaun pengantin...?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Shishido berjengit.

"Bu, bukan begitu Choutarou! Aku hanya..., emmm, yah..." Shishido gak tau harus ngomong apa. Wajahnya merah kayak gurita rebus.

"...Tidak apa-apa, Ryou. Kau ingin melihatku dengan gaun itu kan? Kuharap..., aku cukup cocok memakainya dan pantas bersanding dengan Ryou. Kau pasti tampan sekali dengan tuksedo..." Ohtori berkata malu-malu. Meskipun masih tampak sedikit khawatir, pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Yah..., tapi kau masih baru sembuh..."Shishido tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Ohtori langsung memotong.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sehat kok. Atobe-buchou, daftarkan kami di kontes itu!" Ohtori berkata mantap pada Atobe.

"Bagus!" Atobe tersenyum, diikuti sorak-sorai yang lain, kecuali Shishido pastinya (sama Kabaji, dia sih emang dasarnya datar banget).

"AAAAAAAARGH UDAH ITU DIPIKIR ENTAR AJA! LAGIAN CHOUTAROU MASIH BELUM SEMBUH BENER, BAHAYA KALO DI LUAR TERUS! CEPET KEMBALI KE POS MASING-MASING!" Shishido frustasi.

"Huuu, Shishin pelit!" Jirou manyun sambil berlalu ke arah wahana posnya, diikuti oleh cercaan yang lain.

"Jelek!"

"Judes!"

"Nyebelin!"

"AAAAAAAAH CEREWET! Nah Choutarou, hadiah ulang tahunmu dimulai sekarang! Bersiaplah!" Shishido berkata lembut ke arah Ohtori.

"Mmm, baiklah kalau begitu, Bolehkah aku naik bianglala itu terlebih dahulu?" Ohtori bertanya sambil tersenyum dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah bianglala besar di hadapannya. Shishido membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Ohtori dan berlari bersamanya menuju arah bianglala yang berpendar cantik itu.

* * *

**Okay that's a wrap! maap kalo endingnya geje ya hiks X"" smoga suka deh hehe :D **


End file.
